HerStoryHerLife
by Insue-babe-69
Summary: Just abt Insue and meeting the many ppl she calls friends and loved ones


_Insue, the deff. is to be a beautiful sand flower, and fight-er to the bitter end, to protect those in need of protection. Heh, or to be a killer of sorts. Passing threw town after town, city after city, you would think someone would get lonely almost needing attention from someone or something. Not me, walking along being by myself made me as happy as i was going to get in life, if you could call what i did living. Walking threw a town in Hy-rule i noticed a mall Inn, nothing flashy. The Inn seemed to be very home-y, calm and quiet, at least on the outside. Walking up to the door you could hear crowds of people bragging and yelling about Demons. With only a smirk on my face for a brief moment i walked in only to have it go quiet and everyones eyes on me. Not bothering to look up i walked to the counter with the whispers of people question-ing what i was or who i was. Looking up at the bar tender/Inn keeper, I couldn't help but see that he was happy to see me there, reason for it, not to sure. I spoke softly to the man staring at his smile, 'Room please...one' then tossed bills on the table. With the smile still on his dark rinkel-ed face he handed me a key '208 miss'. Just nodding i headed up the stairs as everyone relieved them selves and started their gossip once again._

_Walking threw the stair way, you can tell the place has had its moments. Getting to the top of the hall all that ran threw my mind was how many Demon Slayer's where down the way staring at every movement i made and attempted to make. Keeping my eyes to the floor only to glance at a door every now and then to find my own. Finally seeing my door i stop and stare down the hall once more with that same small smirk on my face 'Demon Slayer's my ass...' I unlocked the door and walked in slamming the door. Looking around there is not much to see, an old chair, bed, bath room and small lamp. With a strong sigh i drop my bag where i stand. As i walked to the bed i pull my old trench coat off and unstrap my guns from my legs and my blades from my arms throwing them to the bed. Walking into the dirty bath room i spot the mirror on the wall and stare at myself for almost 10 mins. My hair being a blur black, eyes glowing blue and face covered in blood, I turn away quick-ly and turn the shower on. Watching the water poor out of the shower head i step in standing under the water growling slightly and pulls my clothes off one by one._

_Leaving my we clothes in the tub i grab a towel and wrap up staring back in the mirror 'Point-less..thats all i am...Point-less'. With a quick move of my hand the mirror smashes as i walk out. As i walked to the bed i could still hear the many people down in the bar chatting, grabbing my bag i sat down pulling out some clothes. Hearing a slightly noise at the door i swift-ly point-ed my gun at the door, watching the shadow walk by. I sighed as i rested the gun back on the bed and layed down kick-ing my weapons and clothes to the floor. I fell asleep listening to the sounds of the bar, hearing the whores make deals, hearing the men act like drunk fools._

_Open-ing my eyes i see the sun out the window and lay there for a moment hearing there are no sounds anymore from down the hall nor the bar. As i sat up i realize its late in the day. Getting dressed i packed my bag and strapped my weapons back to my body leaving my coat off this time. I locked the door and walked down the hall watching for anyone 'No one...?..' I walks down the stairs with caution only to see 4 men and the old man smile-ing as he see's me approach the bar sitting on one of the many stools there. He smiled and sat a plate of what i assume was food and a tall glass of water. I nodded drinking the water in huge gulps, 'Have you been lost long?' I stared at him and sat the glass down 'I'm not lost...just need-ed rest..' He giggled this weird giggle and walked back to his chair. Eating the mush he put in front of me the men deiced to surrounded me thinking i hadn't noticed it 'Can i help you...?' One rested his hand on my shoulder 'I think you need to leave Hy-rule..Demon...' I turn-ed and nodded 'As you wish' I headed for the door and the same man took it upon him self to touch me again, I just smirked and turned grabbing his wrist, snapping it in half 'I'm leaving, and i don't want trouble...' Letting go of him the other 3 backed up just whispering Demon over and over. Walking out as fast as i could seeing the busy streets and put my coat in my bag and walked to the near-est clothing store i knew in Hy-rule. As i walked i bought a few daggers from elf's, they didn't have an issue with me do to the fact they couldn't tell a human from a Demon even if they tryed. But walking into a tiny clothing store i came out wearing my new threads, Black leather pants with black long sleeve shirt. I felt better knowing i had cleaned up, gotten new clothes and rested._

_As i passed an open pub there was a small man bragging about him going after Demons. I had to stop and listen, considering i need-ed to find an alchemist my self why not listen to the loud mouth. He was blond with bright gold eyes and a grin to to show how clue-less he was. I laughed at him as he told about how him and his amazing brother defeated every Demon in Hy-rule. Everyone was amazing and shocked by his tales so i stepped forward 'Really now..then tell me why do you let one still travel around?' He glared at me and stood face to face with me 'Oh yeah name one Demon who in this city is still walking around'. I smirked in his face 'Insue Shaz is one'. He stared for a moment then smirked back 'Is that so and where can i find this Demon', As everyone stared waiting for my answer i turned my voice demonic 'Me..' As everyone ran and jumped back at the Meir word Demon, he smirked and ran his hand against my stomach 'Well maybe i should let you Rome around...seeing as how you seem to be one of the amazing-ly beautiful ones'. Being sick-end at his remark and smalled the heal of my boot into his foot as he jumped around in pain i stomped out heading to the Forest._

_[Eh im tired lol...and im just writting cuz im fckin bored i don't care abt spell_ing, grammer, nothing lol..just really motha fckin bored


End file.
